fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart GX - Singles or Doubles
*DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION PLEASE. *Unless fixing spelling errors, ask to the talk page. Mario Kart GX - Singles or Doubles is an new game from the Mario Kart (series) for the Wii U. Modes *Grand Prix *Time Trial *VS *Balloon Battle *Story Mode *Boss Battle *Coin Runner *Missions Playable Characters Default Characters Unlockable Characters Courses New Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses Items Standard Items *Red Shell *Green Shell *Spiny Shell *Dry Shell *Star *Fake Item Box *Bullet Bill * *Star *Blooper Special Items *Fireballs (Mario and Luigi) *Heart (Peach and Daisy) *Yoshi Egg/Birdo Egg (Yoshi and Birdo) *Chain Chomp (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) *Golden Mushroom (Toad and Toadsworth) *Bob-omb (Wario and Waluigi) *Bowser Shell (Bowser and Bowser Jr.) * (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) * (Shadow Mario and Shadow Luigi) *Metal Mushroom (Metal Mario and Metal Luigi) *Klaptrap (King K. Rool and Kritter) *Triple Shine Sprites (Pianta and Noki) *King Bill (Bullet Bill and Broozer) * (Link and Zelda) *Robot Power (Kirby and Meta Knight) *Seven Bob-ombs (King Bob-omb and King Dedede) * (Pikachu and Squirtle) * (Metapod and Butterfree) *Flame (Charizard and Blastoise) *Plant (Bulbasaur and Ivysaur) *Vine (Venusaur and Caterpie) *Chaos Emerald (Sonic and Tails) *Falcon Punch (Knuckles and Amy) *Jewel Attack (Blaze and Rouge) *Crystal Sheild (Shadow and Silver) *Triple Bob-omb (Big and Tikal) * (Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic) *Bubble Lead (Jet and Wave) * (Cream and Chaos) *Micro-Goomba (Goomba and Paragoomba) *Shell Tank (Koops and Kooper) *Triple Goombas (Goombario and Goombella) *Ice Bowser Shell (Larry Koopa and Lemmy Koopa) *Blue Bowser Shell (Iggy Koopa and Ludwig von Koopa) * (Lavora and Risen Koopa) * (Harley B. Koopa and Jacob Koopa) * (Dragonia Koopa and Kammy Koopa) * (Kamek and Kamella) *Spinies (Lakitu and Lakithunder) *Gold Fireballs (Gold Mario and Reznor) * (Hammer Bro. and Sledge Bro.) * (Boom Boom and Pom Pom) *Shy Charge (Shy Guy and Fly Guy) *Spear Pack (Spear Guy and Snifit) *Skeleton (Kip and Kass) *Throwing Bone (Ashley and Red) * (Mona and 9-Volt) *Star Spin (Polari and Lubba) * (Paper Mario and Paper Luigi) * (Honey Queen and Bee) *POW Block (Whomp and Wiggler) * (Copter Koopa and Spiny Koopa) *Fire Flower (Maria and Luise) *Red Chain Chomp (Baby Maria and Baby Luise) * (Dribble and Spitz) *Rocket Barrel (Funky Kong and Dixie Kong) *Ghost Hunt (Boo and King Boo) *Triple Green Shell/Triple Red Shells (Koopa and Paratroopa) *Garlic Bulb (Waria and Walice) *Bubbles (Baby Yoshi and Baby Birdo) * (Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi) * (Baby Peach and Baby Daisy) *Mega Mushroom (Toadette and Toad Mary) *Goshi Egg/Boshi Egg (Goshi and Boshi) *Oshi Egg/Yoshette Egg (Oshi and Yoshette) *Laser (R.O.B. and R.O.B.E.R.T.A.) *Thundercloud (Storm and Charmy Bee) * (Vector and Espio) *Robo Flower (Omega and Gamma) *Spaceship (Fawful and Dr. Eggman) *NES Green Shell/NES Red Shell (NES Mario and NES Luigi) * (Rosalina and Luma) * (Brighton and Twila) *Five Bob-omb (Wart and Mouser) * (Monty Mole and Major Burrows) *Five Red Shell (Roy Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr.) *Triple Hearts (Wendy O. Koopa and Morton Koopa Sr.) * (Kalypso and Kopter) *Puncher (Kludge and Klump) *Dry Bowser Shell (Dry Bowser and Dry Bones) * (Mr. M and Mr. L) *Mini Mario toy (Pauline and Cranky Kong) Category:Bradly1203's Stuff Category:Games by Bradly1203 Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games Category:Sonic Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)